A New Day, A New Threat
by I Danced Once Upon A Dream
Summary: A few short days after the defeat of Mesogog, a new enemy has come to Reefside. And with a new enemy comes new friends, whose mentor is nothing short of a blast from the past for one Dr. O.
1. Chapter 1

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 1

AN: Okay I know, I should be working on my other story but I just can't figure out how to get the chapter from my head and into writing - if that makes since. So I had this idea and had to write it. Sorry! If you're familiar with my prism rangers then you'll recognize some of the personalities of my new teens. Also this follows the t.v. story line - not the movies.

* * *

"It's so odd, not having to drop everything at the spur of the moment to go face whatever goon Mesogog decides to send after us for the day." Kira Ford, aspiring singer, remarked to her friends.

The jock sitting to her right, also known as Conner McKnight, started to nod before his attention was significantly distracted by the newest person to enter Haley's Cyberspace. A girl their same age yet they never seen her before.

"That's Charlotte Von Pierce, heiress and only child to Ryder Von Pierce - Founder, Owner, and President of his own Fortune 500 company. Her father's surveying Reefside to see if he wants to open an office here." Trent - part time helper at the Cyberspace - replied flopping down beside resident gamer, Ethan, who sat on Kira's left.

"How do you know that?" Ethan inquired, confused as to how Trent would come across this interesting piece of gossip. Trent shrugged, "Haley told me. Charlotte has been coming in around this time everyday for the past three days. She orders a strawberry shake garnished with a sweetened whole strawberry." He explained as though it was completely common knowledge.

Charlotte, though she was too far away to hear their conversation, had a feeling they were talking about her. What got her attention though was the way they all wore some type of watch, wrist band, bracelet, or cuff on the exact same wrist on the exact same place. _They are around the right age and they all seem to favor one specific color_. She mused, sipping her milkshake. She had just gotten back from a meeting with her father so she was more dressed up then usual. "More covered then usual" her friends would laugh if they saw her now. In black dress pants, a white silk blouse, and black blazer you would think she was the black ranger - until you took in her stilettos and Prada tote which were both a bright pink.

She sat her now finished drink down and stood up - causing her long, straight, blonde hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail, to fall over her shoulder - which in turn caused her diamond encrusted hair band to reflect the overhead lights onto nearby surfaces. Catching Conner's eye she flashed a bright white smile at him before she slid out the door and into her black sports car. She had just shut the door when her Pink BackBerry Curve 8330 went off. Clicking the answer button she was greeted by the voice of one of her three male friends and her leader, the Red Ninjetti Power Ranger. "Anything out of the ordinary, Lottie?" Brandon asked, Charlotte shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "Besides feeling like it's the calm before the storm? Not that I can tell." She replied. She actually wished their new enemy would revel themselves, to her almost anything was better then this constant waiting game. "Well you know the drill, keep an eye out and let us know if you find anything. Keep in touch and keep safe. In the words of our dear mentor - May the Power Protect You." Brandon said and Charlotte could hear her the squeak of a leather chair reclining. "Will do and say hi to her for me, okay?" She said before hanging up, knowing her friend well enough that she knew he would without confirmation. Dropping her phone back in her tote, she quickly backed up and sped out of the parking lot - heading back to the only five star hotel in Reefside.

Back in side the hangout Ethan and Trent were giving Conner the third degree because of the smile Charlotte flashed him before she left. Kira fed up with the immature behavior simply smacked each one upside the head. "Ouch!" They all cried at the same time, just as Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver walked over. "What'd you three do this time?" He asked, pulling up a seat at their table. "They were being idiots. Conner was drooling over Charlotte and the other two gave him a hard time about it." She explained, leaning back in her seat. "I was not drooling, I was just being nice. She smiled at me so I smiled back. That's hardly a crime." Conner defended himself while rubbing his head to try and gain sympathy from their mentor, whom groaned and let him head hit the table in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers in way shape or form. I do, however, own the characters Charlotte, Brandon, Alexandria, Sly, and Lance.

AN: Alright, since I started writing this one I have found my inspiration for my other one has been re-kindled. I am finally starting to get the latest chapter for A Ranger Reunion into a rough draft. And let me just say, it's gone a completely different direction then what I planned. Now I don't know how many people out there are romance writers but if you are I tip my hat to you. That stuff is tough. It makes me want to scream any time I have to write a romantic encounter - a date, a kiss, a hug, etc. And it takes me twice as long to finish a chapter with that in there so any thing of that sort between any of the rangers will be short and far and few in between.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Charlotte had stepped foot in Reefside and she was on edge. Her Ranger senses were going haywire and yet there was nothing happening. She felt strung out and quite stressed, and unfortunately the Dino Thunder Rangers weren't helping. They seemed to since something off but weren't really concerned. That in turn irked Charlotte to no end.

"Stupid, no good, good for nothing, washed up, despicable, stupid, ignorant, naive, obtuse, annoying, idiotic no account former rangers." Charlotte grumbled to herself while enjoying the sunshine in the park. As she had no meetings today she was dressed much more casual in pink shorts, a white mid-drift top, and pink flip flops. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two low pigtails at the nape of her neck with pink designer hair bands - the only real tribute to her wealth.

Just then she was surrounded by a ton of Scorpakes. They were the Ninjetti's enemy's henchmen- similar to the Putties and Cogs of days long past. It wasn't a very creative name but they really lived up to it as they were half snake and half scorpion. The venom shot from their mouth was potentially fatal as it ate away at anything it touch and the sting from their scorpion-like tail was enough to leave a full grown man completely paralyzed with no chance for recovery as it slowly shut down vital organs. And both rendered excruciating pain as they worked. She had, sadly and unfortunately, seen it happen, and it is something no one could ever forget.

She quickly dropped into a defense position, as a ranger she was restricted by the rules of Power not to instigate a fight, thus, she had to wait for them to make the first move. True to the form of all henchmen, she didn't have to wait long before they charged. Flipping up and over, she let two of them run into each other. After all, they were big and dangerous but not very smart. It almost seemed to easy, Charlotte mused, as she ran another into a tree. By the time she finished taking care of them she noticed the former Dino Rangers standing a few feet away in shock. "You could have helped you know!" She snapped, glaring at them. Just then her phone went off, to a tune not even Kira could place.

"_He's a little bit different_

_Does his thing in his own way_

_And when he finally speaks to you_

_He's really got something to say_

_Why's he called a rebel (I don't know)_

_Going through some kind of phase_

_Cause he's dressed down in leather_

_And I'm dressed up in lace…_"

Whipping out her phone she shot one last glare at the rangers who flinched back in surprise. "Hey! What's up!" She chirped happily, turning her attention to her phone and more importantly, her boyfriend - the Red Ninjetti Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have owned, never will own. All I own is the OC's which are easy enough to spot. Once again, this fic follows the t.v.'s plot line and thus, disregard's the movies.

AN: Charlotte's ringtone from the last chapter was "Mama Said" by California Dreams. It's an old television show from the 90's known as California Dreams. Good show.

The idea that the Power Rangers Power is simi-sentient is from another fic I read along time ago. Along with the idea that a rangers power is not just conducted through their morph but through their color. Finally, I also used the idea that every ranger has a perfect match - made by the Power for their service in the fight for good. Very good stories and I completely credit the authors but I just don't remember who they are. Should you wish to know, tell me and I'll try and find the stories. While most of this hasn't been introduced yet, it will appear later in the story.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, _she_," Gesturing with his head to the other side of the lair to where Charlotte sat talking on the phone in low voices, "Took on who knows how many big and dangerous looking creatures with no help. And then when they disappeared she turned to you and demanded to know why you did not help her. Correct?" Tommy "Dr. O" Oliver demanded of his students and former teammates. Regretfully and a bit ashamedly the teens nodded, causing their mentor to let out a sigh of frustration before turning to their guest.

"Charlotte, right, could you tell us what those things were and how you knew them?" He asked, trying to be polite but it sounded more aggravated then he liked. The girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye before rolling them and hanging up the phone. Charlotte then turned partially around so she was facing the rangers head on before she replied, "Scorpakes. Half snake, half scorpion. As I'm sure you saw. Their just henchmen, however, but never underestimate one. You won't live to regret it." She said deathly serious. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs before continuing, "I guess you could classify them the same as you would Putties, Cogs, Tengas, etc. etc. My team and I have been fighting them for a little less then a year now. They are strong on their own but when Rotu comes down with them. You know you're in for a fight." She explained.

Tommy nodded slowly, trying to absorb all this new information. Conner finally couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Who's Rotu?" Charlotte arched an eyebrow at him, before finally speaking, "If you were my teammate, right now, I'd hurt you for such a stupid question."

Kira frowned in thought for a moment before replying, "This Rotu is your version of our Zeltrax and evil Elsa, right?" Charlotte tilted her head to the side as if trying to place the names to faces before she spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I am, understandably, less…fluent…in the names of new villains then I am with older ones. So am I right in assuming this Zeltrax and Elsa you speak of are your equivalent of Goldar and Scorpina - before she disappeared?"

It was Tommy who answered with an affirmative this time, which in turn allowed the Pink Ninjetti Ranger to agree with Kira's assessments. "So…how much of ranger history do you know?" Ethan asked. Charlotte smirked to herself before composing her expression into a perfect poker face. "Our mentor requires all her rangers to take Rangering 101 and read the handbook." She said, sounding completely serious. "There's a _handbook_?" Conner cried, causing Charlotte to nod. "Yup. I thought all new rangers got one. There's a chapter for all former rangers, mentors, villains, what to do if your turned evil, what do you if your friend is evil, what to do if you're thinking about quitting, etc. Very helpful." She said cheerfully, "Or you can do what my teammates did and rent the movie." She added, causing Conner to whine, "There's a _movie_!"

Trent laughed and spoke for the first time since they had explained the situation to Dr. O. "There is no handbook and there is definitely no movie. Right Charlotte." He added, trying to get her to confess. Looking for all the world as innocent as a person could get, the Pink Ranger just blinked and grinned at him. Tommy sighed, "There is no handbook and definitely no movie. Now who is your mentor?" He asked. With a smirk, Charlotte flipped out her cell phone, "Well it's been fun but I'm going to go. However, to do my good deed for the day, here's a hint. One word, Kira. Tootles!" She hit the pound sign twice followed by the star button once and vanished in a streak of pink light. "How did she do that?" The Dino Thunder Rangers asked as one. Groaning again, Tommy sighed before he started trying to explain teleportation to someone who had never experienced it.

Charlotte landed gracefully at the Power Cave - the Ninjetti headquarters. She and her teammates loved the Cave because, despite it's name, it's was a huge place. The command center was equipped with highly impressive technology - much more high tech then anything the Earth had ever seen or created. But then it had been created by William Cranston himself - with a little help from other ranger teams scatter through out the universe. Each ranger had their own bed and bath - in case things got rough and they couldn't make it home or for those, who like Charlotte, sometimes preferred to not go home. Besides the necessary control room, zord bay, storage room, and creation lab, the cave also included a kitchen, a dining room, a living area, a simulation deck, a gym, and a meditation room.

The Cave was actually located behind a long since forgotten, and almost impossible to reach without teleportation, waterfall and lake - deep within a remote jungle. It technically wasn't even on Earth anymore, it was on Phaedos, home of the Great Power - the power of the Ninjetti.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, I have never, and I sincerely doubt I will ever own the Power Rangers. All OC's however are my own creation. For the last time, this follows the television series not the movies.

AN: Trying to make the chapters longer, so please bear with me. As for Sly's last name…I happened to look up at my candle when I was searching for a last name and decided that Wicks would work. Also the packs that I refer to are quite similar in design to the turbo packs used in the Power Rangers Turbo Movie.

* * *

It was nearly a week before Dino Thunder's seen or heard from Charlotte again but when they did it was a…memorable meeting to say the least. It was the first time that they got to see the Ninjetti Rangers all together. They had suspected that there had to be more then Charlotte but they didn't quite suspect the diverse group that made up the team. And nothing could have prepared them for the attitudes they encountered.

Walking into the Cyberspace Café, Brandon grabbed a chair from a nearby table, flipped it around backwards, and sat down at the Dino Thunder's table. His black leather biker jacket stood out like a sore thumb, with the added bonus that with it everyone knew who he was, and his scowl made sure no one was foolish enough to mess with him. "Brandon, what can we do for you?" Trent asked. Brandon arched an eyebrow at the calm greeting, he honestly expected them to still be put out by their previous meeting, but before he answered Trent whipped his head around to face the doors where the rest of the Ninjetti team was entering. Alexandria, Lexa for short, arched her own eyebrow at their leader when they saw where he was sitting but merely leaned over and murmured to Charlotte, "Lottie, what is up with him? I didn't think we were on good enough terms with the weaklings to sit with them."

Charlotte shrugged, running a travel sized brush through her already glossy hair, "Neither did I but do you want to question him? He's been in a fowl mood all morning." She replied. Sylvester, known as Sly to his teammates, arched an eyebrow, "Over what?" Though the question was directed at Brandon's girlfriend, it was Lance that answered, "What else? Kim's withholding information again. She thinks she protecting us from the true horror of the Alliance." He scoffed, as annoyed as his teammate at the coddling done by their mentor.

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte dropped her brush in her bag and turned her attention to her make-up, in order to make sure it still looked freshly done. Lance grabbed her arm as she made to pull her hair over her shoulder and, once he had her attention, tapped the back of his neck. Her eyes went wide and she quickly dropped her hair, allowing it to continue to hang down her back. Nodding in thanks to him, she sat down by Brandon and propped an elbow on the table before resting her chin in her hand. Lexa claimed the seat next to her while Lance sat down on Brandon's other side next to Conner and Sly finished the circle by sitting next to Ethan on the other side of Alexandria.

"So…" Sly drawled, causing his female teammates to snicker at him. "What do you guys do for fun?" He asked. "Depends." Conner said shortly, not quite ready to give up his grudge over how the last meeting ended. "On what?" Lance demanded. "Who you're talking to. I play soccer, Ethan plays video games, Kira is a part-time rock star, and Trent draws." Rolling her eyes Lexa looked at her friend, "Lottie is it just me or does all that sound extremely boring." Charlotte nodded in agreement, leaving Kira to ask what they did for fun. Sharing smirks with the rest of his friends, Sly complied with the request. "Well…it depends on the day. Some days we go for hikes, have picnics, go sky diving, bungee jumping, rollerblading, and others we just hang out."

"So you guys pretty much so do everything together. Don't you go your separate ways?" Trent asked, causing the Ninjetti's to glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes, before they all shrugged and Sly spoke. "Pretty much so. It's hard to explain. We each have an animal spirit unleashed within us and those animals consider each other pack. To quote the Lion King, "We are more then we are, we are one." It's not exactly fitting but it's close. We see each other as family, sometimes more in certain cases." He smirked at Brandon and Charlotte - the latter flipped him off while opening her compact and the former cracked his knuckles, "Got something to say Wicks?" He snarled, causing Sly to shake his head rapidly. "Nope, nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Not a word out of me."

He probably would have continued if not for Lexa, who had placed a hand over his mouth. Getting her laughter under control she spoke, "You're still talking and that talking is annoying Brandon further. Do you wish to continue?" She joked, causing a rapid shake of Sly's head and a smirk to creep across Brandon's face. "Is that…normal?" Ethan asked, Lance tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, "Pretty much so. Brandon equals short temper. Sly equals king of foot in mouth syndrome. And I'm bored, who's up for some mountain climbing?" He asked, standing up and shoving his chair in. "Count me in, just let me run home and change. I'll meet you at the ruins." Charlotte said standing, as she leaned down to peck her boyfriend on the cheek, her hair parted and reveled part of a nasty bruise that was sticking up from the collar of her pink button up shirt.

By the time the Dino's got over the shock at seeing a bruise that nasty, the two of them were gone. Brandon scoffed when he figured out what sent them into silence. "I don't know why you're so surprised, considering you did, at one time, have the same after school job as we do. Besides, we've had worse - She got thrown into a cliff side yesterday by the latest monster the Alliance sent down. She ran out of cover up with her other, more noticeable injuries, so she's been letting her hair and shirt cover her back. Charlotte will be fine in a few days, the Power never lets us suffer for long." He said rolling his eyes. "That's good to know but I have a couple of questions…what's "the ruins"? Who is the Alliance? And why do you talk about Ranger Power as if it is a sentient being." Conner asked, after finally getting over his shock.

"Simi-sentient actually. It's not fully aware but it does have it's own grasp on our lives. How do you think that we know what to do when we summon our weapons, pilot our zords, or morph the first time? How are people like Charlotte, no offense intended, able to hold their own against monsters twice their size? It's because the Power gives us knowledge. Knowledge of what to do in a battle, how to handle the sudden rush of energy when morphing, how to understand technology far advanced then anything we've ever heard of, let alone operated, etc. Need I continue?" Brandon asked, glaring at Conner. The Dino Thunder's shared a look of confusion. "I was unaware that it was the power of the rangers that did that. How is that you know?" Ethan asked. Lexa's head hit the table with a thump and Sly snickered at Brandon's death glare.

"How about I rip your spleen out through your nose?" Brandon growled at the gamer who paled rapidly. Laughing, Sly and Lexa grabbed Brandon by the back of the jacket collar and pulled him out of his seat and out the door, their leader fighting them the whole way - trying to get at the computer genius.

"You know, mountain climbing sound fun right now. Doesn't it Brandon?" Lexa chirped as she led him through the door. "What sounds fun to me would be you letting me go so I can go through with my threat." He grumbled but said nothing as they all teleported out of Reefside and back to the Power Cave.

"Pull your spleen out through your nose…hmm…didn't know that was quite possible yet I don't doubt that he'd try it." Kira remarked, leaning back in her seat. Trent laughed, "Neither do I. I never thought that I'd ever see Ethan James turn so pale so quickly." "Ha ha guys real funny. I get threatened and it gives you guys entertainment. I feel so loved." Ethan muttered, scowling at his teammates. "You are," Conner replied, "Can't you just feel it?" He smirked as Kira started humming "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resulting in a scowl from Ethan, that while dark in and of itself - it was nowhere near as bad as the glare Brandon gave him earlier.

On Phaedos, Charlotte sighed and rolled her neck - trying to release some of the ache from the healing bruise. She may not have been the strongest of her teammates but she was the lightest and the quickest which meant that she was the first one done. Sitting on top of the mountain she had just scaled she grinned as she heard her teammates, more specifically Brandon and Sly, arguing good naturedly. Lexa was the next up and she plopped down beside her friend, "The others aren't that far behind, Lance should be up next." She said just as Lance pulled himself over the top and joined the girls.

He pulled his pack off his back and pushed on the water bottle to get it to pop out, only problem was it wasn't coming out. "Stupid thing…hates me…good for nothing…idiotic…" They heard him mutter as he kept pressing harder and harder until he slammed his fist down upon it and it sprung out, succeeding in hitting him on the forehead. Scowling he turned a dark glare upon the girls who were trying hard not to laugh. "Not a word." He snarled, fuming. Charlotte let out a giggle before slapping her hands over her mouth, the sight causing Lexa to snort in an un-ladylike fashion before they both dissolved in to laughter. "Sure, sure, laugh at the poor abused figment of every girls imagination. The water bottle was just jealous of how naturally awesome I am."

Bandon and Sly pulled themselves over the top to find Charlotte and Lexa leaning on each other in fits of laughter so hard they were practically crying. "Why do I get the feeling I just missed something greatly amusing?" Brandon asked, causing the girls to laugh harder while Lance sulked. Lexa gasped for breath before stuttering out, "Lance…water bottle…stuck…ego…jealous…naturally…awesome…" She and Charlotte fell into each other again with laugher while the two of their teammates just stared and the other pouted.

This was how Kimberly Heart, former and original pink ranger turned mentor, found them. "Do I even want to know?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at her young charges, idly recalling a time so long ago when she had last felt that carefree. After quite a few calming breaths, the girls were able to relate the tale of Lance and the Water Bottle - as it would later come to be known. This time it was Sly and Brandon who developed a case of laughs while Kim simply shook her head in amusement.

"So what's up, Sherlock?" Lance asked, trying to shift attention away from him, and his bruised ego, and onto their mentor. Kimberly gestured for them to teleport to the cave, following soon after they had gone. Landing in the center of the control room, she noticed they had all taken seats at their respective consoles - which were stationed in a circle around the large room. Stepping over to Sly's consol, she gestured for him to bring the holographic projector up and out of the floor before tapping a few buttons then leaning on the wall behind her. "This is what I was worried about earlier and thus, tried to keep from you. But Brandon and Lance brought up a good point. How am I supposed to expect you to do your job and protect the world if I don't tell you what you're supposed to be protecting it from." She stated, in a voice that clearly stated that the rangers were not going to like where this was going.

"It appears that though the Dino Thunder Rangers were successful in splitting Mercer from Mesagog, they weren't so successful in dealing with him. Normally this wouldn't have been so much a problem due to the fact that he would have been to weak to secure a hold on another suitable host thus, he would have eventually faded away." Here she paused, causing Charlotte to speak up. "You said normally, I take it then the Alliance has found a way to get around that situation." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement and Kimberly knew it. "Exactly, now it is unknown at this whether or not their attempt was successful but I have no doubt that if it wasn't they will keep trying until it is." Kim finished as the Ninjetti rangers shared a concerned look.

"So we have to deal with Rita, Zedd, Goldar, possibly Scorpina, Rito, the Machine Empire, Divatox, Dark Specter, Radier, Rotu, Scorpakes, and who knows how many other villains that have yet to reveal themselves. And now we add Messagog into the mix. Happy, happy, joy, joy." Lexa snarked, causing her fellow teammates - bar Brandon who was still studying the projection of Mesagog and all the data they _borrowed_ from the Dino Thunders on him, to laugh. Kimberly smiled slightly, well aware they were laughing more to try and diffuse the tense situation they found themselves in rather then out of genuine amusement. After all, her own team had done the same once or twice.

She sighed inwardly, still a little sad with the way things had ended - not only with her and Tommy but also with the original team. Zack was in New York working as a big time chorographer to the stars, Jason owned and operated his own dojo in Angel Grove, Billy was happy on Aquitar with his wife, and then there was that terrible accident that claimed Trini's life. Who knew a drunk driver could succeed where Rita and Zedd had failed so many times before - it just didn't seem right. Still this was no time for a trip down memory lane, they had more important things to do. She sighed, it was time to talk to Tommy, "Charlotte, you've been the team member with the most contact with the Dino Thunder Rangers, correct?"

At the pink rangers nod, Kim continued, "Take Sly with you, he's the trickiest one of all of you, thus he should be able to get you passed any defense mechanisms you encounter. Once you get into the Dino Thunder's lair, I want you to sit and wait for them - more specifically their mentor. Sly as soon as you get her in I want you to hightail it back here, and I mean ASAP. I'd rather keep them guessing as to the how Charlotte did it, I'm just not sure they fully comprehend the seriousness of what we are up against. Are we clear?"

The pink and black Ninjetti rangers looked at each other before nodding at the mentor, "Good, go…and Sly, as soon as you return you will join the boys." Kimberly ordered and as soon as she finished they teleported out of the cave. "As for the rest of you: Lance - you and Brandon try and do a little hacking of the Alliance's network. See if you can eavesdrop on any of the transmissions being sent back and forth. Do Not Get Caught. If you do you will seriously wish you were in Alliance hands by the time I'm through with you. Got it?" The boys nodded with a shudder, well aware that their mentor would make good on her threat. "Finally, Lexa, you are going to help me with a little project I have in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, I have never, and I sincerely doubt I will ever own the Power Rangers. All OC's however are my own creation.

AN: Fair warning it does take me a while to get the chapters from my head and then published, simply because in my head everything plays out like an episode, so I then have to try and describe the best I can what's happening. So please just bear with me. I know the last chapter was pretty short but I'm trying to work on that. The way I figure it is, shorter chapters come out sooner while longer chapters take me even more time so why not just split it up into shorter chapters and update more often. I will still work on making them a little longer but it's a slow process. Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story.

* * *

"So do you think you can get me in?" Charlotte asked her teammate as he scouted out for every possible defense mechanism he could think of. "Piece of cake, I think even Lance could get you in. I have yet to detect a single trap, obstacle, or other defense mechanism. I'm pretty positive there is none so just pull on the dino and you should get in. Now I did detect an intruder alarm, so you'll have I'd say somewhere between two to two and a half minutes to arrange yourself and look like you purposely set off the alarm because you got bored waiting." Sly replied walking back over to her, as she set gaping at him before she grinned wickedly. "You are an evil genius, I am so happy you are my friend. Alright, now scoot. Kim is waiting and it's always best not to keep her." Sly nodded, laughing before teleporting out in a streak of black.

With a smug smirk Charlotte pushed off the tree she had been leaning on, lightly tugged the dino on the wall, and slid inside. She was just quick enough to slid into Tommy's seat in front of the computer before the alarm sounded. It was actually a silent alarm and if she hadn't seen a small flashing light on one of the corner's of the computer she would have believed that Sly was wrong about the intruder alert. She quickly crossed her long legs, swiped some lip-gloss on, and started playing with her hair. "Showtime!" She murmured just as she heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. Swiveling around in the chair she grinned smugly at them, looking for all the world like she had purposely set off the alarm just to get their attention.

"About time, I was starting to get board. Who knew all I had to do was set off a little alarm and you'd come running." She said, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. "Charlotte," Tommy greeted tensely. "You don't sound happy to see me, am I to assume I'm not welcome? Even after I was nice and gave you a clue as to who our mentor was. I'm hurt." Charlotte teased while pouting like a child who didn't get her way. Tommy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "The clue which we still haven't figured out." He muttered, "Tut tut. I thought the greatest ranger ever would have known what I was getting at." She clicked her tongue in disapproval. The Dino Thunders stood back, shocked at not only the fact that Charlotte apparently got in without them knowing, and did it without setting off the intruder alert until she was bored of waiting for them, but also with how she was talking to their mentor.

"Anyway," Charlotte said, growing serious, "Our mentor has agreed to meet up and share information. At least, that's my guess, seeing as how they were the one that sent me here and told me to wait for you. But really who knows? Anyway, I suppose that since I'm here I'll do my good deed and answer a few questions you have. Any takers?" Tommy spoke first, "What did you mean by Kira?" He asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Kira is your clue. Something corresponding to her also corresponds with my mentor. That's one question, four more left."

Conner went next, "Would Brandon really pull Ethan's spleen out through his nose?" Charlotte blinked once, twice, and then a third time before she practically collapsed in a fit of giggles for the second time that day, "Oh my gosh, did he actually threaten to do that?" At Conner's nod, she laughed harder before responding. "Honestly, I couldn't say one way or the other. It would all depend on the mood you catch him in. This morning for example, he probably would have tried since he was pretty pissed off. That's two." She counted.

Now it was Trent's turn, "If we were to meet your mentor, where would we be going?" Charlotte shrugged, "Don't know, probably either the Power Cave or the Ruins. Maybe even here, though I doubt it - to easily infiltrated." Tommy flinched slightly at that remark, he knew the lab needed some serious updated defenses but when he thought about he was busy and when he wasn't he forgot about it. "That's three," She said in a sing-a-song voice. While the last two contemplated their questions, Charlotte wondered slightly how things were going back at the Cave.

Brandon and Lance were supposed to be searching for ways to hack into the Alliances secure network of broadcasts. They were not supposed to be playing on a two player hand-held game console, which they were currently doing. "Don't go in the gray area… don't go…you went in to the gray area. Now we just lost half our supplies and our radar isn't working. You suck at this game, do you know this?" Lance asked, causing Brandon to huff, "Me? You're the one that crashed into an oncoming _ally_ ship. Blowing up not only yourself but them as well." "Yeah well…" Whatever remark Lance was about to come up with was left unsaid as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Like the teenagers they were, they scrambled to hide the game and make it look like they were doing what they were supposed to. Kimberly opened the door just as they managed to get lucky and bring up a transmission from Dark Specter - how he survived Darkonda's attack is something the rangers were unsure of but determined to find out - to Divatox.

"I'm sorry but am I the only one who thinks she looks like she belongs on a street corner?" Lexa asked suddenly, stepping in behind Kim. The boys doubled over laughing while Kimberly simply shook her head, wondering - and not for the first time - if there was no filter on Lexa's mouth. "So what were you two working on?" Lance asked, throwing his feet up onto the console and leaning back in his chair. "New weapons," Lexa said, kicking the seat over so he fell out. She then quickly claimed it before he had the chance, still it didn't quite work out like she planned because Lance merely shrugged and sat down on top of her. "Oomph! Get off of me you big lug." She cried, pushing on him. Kimberly sighed before looking at Brandon who shrugged, got up, and with a quick tug, yanked Lance off of Lexa - who immediately fell of the chair dramatically while taking deep exaggerated breaths. "I am one hundred percent pure muscle, baby! If you were suffocating it was because you forgot how to breathe at the feel of them." Lance said rolling his eyes at Lexa's theatrics.

"So what was this I heard about new weapons?" Brandon asked, eagerly, catching Lance's attention. Kimberly laughed, "Yes, I'm trying to come up with new weapons for you. One's you haven't used before, for instance, I decided to give Charlotte the Swan Song Whip. Since she's use to dagger's I thought it would be a nice change of pace." "But why call the Swan Song Whip? Doesn't swan song usually refer to the singer's own funeral song?" Lance wondered, confused. "Yes but I liked it and I figured it was still slightly fitting as she's going to be using that whip to destroy monsters."

Brandon shrugged, "Lottie will like it, that's for sure. Besides Lance we're Power Rangers why shouldn't we put a new spin on things?" He said, causing Lance to nod. "True, true." Lance conceded with a grin. "So what am I getting?" Lance asked with a gleam in his eyes. Kimberly sighed, "I'm not sure yet, though I was thinking a bow." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Lance's face. "A bow, you mean like a bow and arrow, right? Not the things Lottie wears in her hair sometimes don't you? Don't you?" He asked, panicked. "Exactly like what Lottie wears in her hair." Lexa said, catching on to Kim's plan. If possible Lance looked even more panicked, "I'll be the laughing stock of rangers, no villain will ever cower at my name again." "The villains don't do that now." Brandon smirked, though Lance ignored him in favor of hyperventilating. The females couldn't help it and burst into laughter at his dramatics. Kim grabbed Lexa and made to leave but not before hollering over her shoulder - just as Sly walked in, "You brought up a message from Dark Specter so now figure out what he wants with Divatox. No more games, especially of the hand-held kind." The red and silver rangers looked at each other, "How…" "Not a clue, dude. Not a clue." While the black ranger looked on in confusion, "I'm not so sure I want to know." Was all Sly said as he flopped down in Lance's vacated chair.

Back at the Dino Thunder's lab, Kira asked her question, "So…who all are we going to meet." That made Charlotte lean back and think, "Probably only us and our mentor. Though it wouldn't surprise me if our mentor called on one or two of our allies to help, it would really just depend on the situation being discussed. That makes four, you're up Ethan." Ethan went wide eyed as his teammates turned to him and started throwing out questions they wanted answered but didn't get the chance to ask. Just then Charlotte's phone went off,

"_If you want people knowin' your name _

_You gotta stay, Ahead of the game_

_The winner stay, Ahead of the game _

_If you're goin' after fortune and fame_

_ You gotta stay, Ahead of the game _

_Every move you make, must keep you in first place _

_You make one mistake, someone's gonna trump your ace…"_

"Hey Lex." She greeted, "Really? Ohh…that sounds fun. I like it, especially the name. Of course Lance had something to say about it. He has something to say about everything." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes fondly while discussing the boy she thought of as a brother. She paused for a moment, listening before she laughed, "You did what? Oh my gosh, I wish I could have been there to see it!…They didn't…They did, did they…Let me guess, they got caught…They so deserved worse then that…You said what about Divatox?…Wait Lance thinks that he's getting bows? As in hair bows? That's priceless!…You two fought over a chair? A chair? Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm not there to laugh at it?…Our mentor wants what? Why?…Ohhh, you know, this sounds really interesting. I wonder if we could dig up some dirt on them. It would help us to figure out why they don't want the good Dr. Oliver to know who they are… Anyway, okay, I'll round them up and head over there. Wish me luck! Dasvidaniya!" She chirped before hanging up.

"Who was that? Alexandria?" Ethan asked, only to cause the others to glare at him. "What what did I do?" "No, that was Lex Luthor calling to tell me he killed Superman. Yes that was Lexa, who else would I be talking to? Now that made question number five, we ready to go? If not oh well, you're coming anyway." Pulling out her cell she quickly hit the teleport sequence before adding a six before the star button to tell the morphing grid that there was six of them that needed to be teleported and let the power do the rest.

The Dino Thunders and their mentor landed in a heap on the ground, while Charlotte stood a little ways a way. "What did you do to get the power upset with you?" She wondered aloud before turning and walking from the itty bitty ledge they were on over to the wall, "Well come on, we have a bit of a climb ahead of us. This is apparently your punishment for something or other you said or did to make the Power mad." She said, grabbing hold of a couple of jutted out rocks and pulling herself up. A thought brushed across her mind, much like the soft touch of wind. Causing her to stop and look at them, "You doubted the Power?" She exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. Another thought brushed across her mind, causing her to shake her head. "No, I will lead them. It wouldn't be right to leave them." Another brush and she smiled, before rolling her eyes at the slowness of the others. "Have you never rock climbed before?" She asked, exasperated. "No, not really. Who were you talking to just then? You know, when you said you'd lead us." Conner asked. Charlotte sighed, resisting the urge to bang her head on the rocks. "I was talking to the Power. It offered to go ahead and finish my teleport to the cave. I didn't think it was right, though you are severely testing me. Let's go." She snapped and continued to pull herself up the side of the cliff - much like the one Kerone hung off of before Kendrix saved her. It was an exhausting and long climb for them all, though for Charlotte it wouldn't have been that bad had she not went climbing earlier, soon though they cleared the cliff and stood a little ways away from a cave entrance. "Well what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Charlotte asked, walking through. They followed her inside though it looked like a regular cave to them. "Uh, are you sure this is the right cave?" Tommy asked, causing Charlotte's fist to clench. "Could you all just shut up and trust me?" She snapped, whirling around to face them. At their nod's she continued to the back of the cave where she summoned her morpher - made quite similar in shape to the one's the originals used only all black with a twisting design, on the front, in pink. The black and pink made the gold coin in the center stand out that much more.

Holding the coin straight out in front of her, she waited. Soon enough a screeching filled the air, before a bright gold figure flew around Charlotte for a moment and then disappeared. Once the figure was gone, the back of the cave opened, revealing that they were on a ledge in front of a rushing waterfall. "May the Power Protect" The pink ranger stated clearly and strongly, causing Tommy's eyes to widen as he remembered a time long ago when that phrase was common place before every battle. At first nothing seemed to happen but then slowly the water started to split down the center until there was an opening in front of them

"Go ahead, I have to go last or else the waterfall will close again. And before you ask, no even though you know the password you wouldn't be able to open it. You don't have the power." She said, causing Trent to shut his mouth. Kira went first and with a jump landed on the other edge, followed by Trent, Ethan, Conner, Tommy, and finally Charlotte. "This way." Was all that was said as she led them deeper through the cave. The finally reached a lone door that led them to two spiral staircases, one going up and the other down, yet neither seemed to go anywhere.

Charlotte chose the stairs going down and led them silently. After what seemed like hours they finally stopped, the Dino Ranger's noticed the stairs seem to continue to be going down yet Charlotte seemed determined not to move. They seen why when part of the wall beside them opened to form a door way. Stepping through they were greeted by the sight of the control room. "Wow!" Ethan said, taking in all the advanced technology. As he reached a hand out to touch one of the consoles, a hand reached out and grabbed his around the wrist - tightly. "Touch anything and die." Brandon threatened, shoving Ethan's arm back towards it's owner. "Hello to you to Brandon." Kira muttered.

Tommy studied the red ranger, he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting any of the Ninjetti rangers yet, well none but Charlotte anyway. He decided Brandon seemed a little rough around the edges but overall was a good fit to carry on the mantle of the red ranger. "Introduce me?" He asked Conner, who sighed but did it anyway. "Brandon, Charlotte, Alexandria," He paused as Lexa hissed at him, much like a wild cat, when he said her full name "Uh I mean Lexa," He paused again to see if he got it right, when she said nothing he assumed he did and continued, "Lance, and Sly." "Sly huh, what's your real name." Tommy asked, "Sylvester, my friends just shortened it." Sly replied with a shrug. "So where's your mentor?" Ethan asked, looking around. "Oh they'll be here in a minute." Lexa replied, appearing unconcerned. This is after all, how Kim had told them to act. Charlotte was to take the Dino Thunder's the long way around after they got into the cave while the others where to stay in the control room and appear casual in order to relax their guests. That last part didn't work so well, as the longer they waited the more fidgety the Dino Thunder's became. Until finally another door opened and in stepped a figure covered from head to toe in a pink cloak - held together at the shoulder with a gold coin engraved with a some animal that almost seemed alive, making it practically impossible to make out what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, I have never, and I sincerely doubt I will ever own the Power Rangers. All OC's however are my own creation.

AN: Okay I had a review say something along the lines of I must hate the Dino Thunder's because of how I portray them. I don't, I do think they are a little too much like the originals but hey Tommy's their mentor I can see why he'd want to recapture the glory days. Anywho, the Ninjetti's don't think of the Dino's as weak and useless - they know that the Dino's would have never been rangers in the first place if that was the case. You also have to look at the circumstances, the Ninjetti's are fighting an entire Alliance of evil villains while the Dino's only had to face Mesagog. That has got to make you a little cocky. Lol I'll attempt to address that in this chapter but I make no promises about how well I do it. It's harder for me to get inside the Dino's (including Tommy) heads then it is the Ninjetti.

I'm not a big fan of Rita (I prefer pre-marriage Zedd - after all, you know a villain is awesome when they have to tone him down because he was giving kids nightmares) so don't expect much mention of her. I also do not like Katherine Hillard, so I stopped watching the show once she became the pink ranger. Thus I do not know much about Zeo through Turbo (I didn't start watching again until I was positive they wouldn't mention her hence I skipped the entire second half of season 3 Mighty Morphin, all of Zeo and all of Turbo season(s) only tuning back in once Power Rangers went Space). Therefore I warn you now, I reserve the right to ignore her entire existence. Not saying I will but I might - just a fair warning.

* * *

"Dino's meet our mentor. Mentor meet the Dino's. So how'd I do?" Charlotte just looked so expectantly at Brandon that he couldn't help but press a tender kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back she grinned brightly up at him, causing Lance to start gagging which in turn caused Lexa to smack him upside the head for "ruining such a sweet moment" as she put it. But all in all it was Sly's laughter that caused the Dino Thunder's to look so overwhelmed. Sly shrugged, "This is normal. You want to work with us, you're just gonna have to get used to us." He said.

That made Conner think, did they really want to work with them? They had only seen the Scorpakes and they seemed a lot worse then any henchmen they had faced. He could tell by the looks on his teammates faces that they were feeling the same. Another thing was how they were treated, the other team seemed to hold little to no regard for them as rangers and he wasn't sure that he trusted them to watch his back in battle. And to truly fight together there had to be some measure of trust.

What got to Kira is how different the team was, one minute they seemed so serious and the next they were goofing off like the teenagers they were. How could she trust them, if she didn't know whether or not they would be serious when times called for drastic measures? It was like some of the popular songs nowadays, the ones without any true meaning, finished on the surface but with no true depth.

Trent sighed mentally, knowing that his teammates were already forming their opinions but to him it was like a unfinished drawing, the outline was there but there was no distinct form. So he was trying to take the wait and see approach, hoping his patience would pay off. After all, who really knew how the picture would turn out until it was finished, being an artist taught him that.

Ethan like his red and yellow counterparts had doubts about this alliance. Though he was also a lot more open minded, if there was one thing video games taught him it was to never be deceived by appearances because even the smallest of creatures could be a mighty opponent. And in the case of the Ninjetti's there were just too many things left unsaid, much like to many secret levels left unexplored, before he could truly give his honest opinion about them.

Tommy saw what his team didn't, his many years of rangering allowed him to pick out the finer details of what was left unsaid. This team had face more horrors then his and while Mesagog was nothing to laugh at, he wasn't quite as bad as some of the original villains.

Rita not only trapped Jason in the dark dimension with her favored warrior, who had instructions to kill but also brainwashed the green ranger and the then-future pink ranger into serving her.

Zedd stripped Rita of her powers and imprisoned her within a small "Space Dumpster" before sending her out into space. Took over both the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Dragonzord after freezing the other four Dino Zords before later destroying the green ranger powers for good. He created a team of evil Power Rangers (the Dark Rangers), de-powered the real Rangers and sealed off the Command Center. Destroyed the Deserted Planet (in a failed attempt to kill the Rangers).

Rito led a group of monsters into an ambush that would result in the successful destruction of the Power Rangers' original dinosaur powers as well as their Thunderzords. He also beat the Power Rangers by helping destroy their Ninja Power Coins and blowing up the Command Center.

Master Vile summoned the Orb of Doom to the Earth, which he then used to revert the rangers to powerless children.

Dark Spector succeeded in leading the Space Rangers on a wild goose chase before finally launching an all out assault on multiple worlds and almost winning.

And that was separately, now they were all together and this one team was chosen to fight all of them - it was no wonder they were a little full of themselves, it was the only way to keep from cracking under pressure.

Kimberly knew inside, deep inside, that her rangers love for pushing the Dino Thunder's buttons was born from her own feelings of Tommy's team. She couldn't help it, sure she favored her own team, but it's not like she was alone on that - every mentor would say that his or her team was the best. Only her favoritism combined with their personalities and the fact they had to face an entire alliance had developed into a love of annoying other teams. Plus, there was all the unresolved issues she had with Tommy.

The Ninjetti's knew that they were good people and even better rangers, they had to be or else the Power would never have chosen them in the first place. But that didn't stop them from having some fun with them, after all when your training hours upon hours each and every day and it gets to the point where you feel like you can't do anything but break down or laugh, crying gets old very fast but if you can have the energy to laugh you can use that energy to continue.

Deciding to break the tension, as he never was good with awkward situations, Lance glanced at his team. Sharing a few looks that generally meant "Should we?" "Will we?" "Must we?" "Alright" "Whatever" "Let's do this" "We should" "We will" and "We must" Standing up he walked over to the other team, his own following close behind him. "We talked it over," ignoring their questioning gazes as to when they did that, Lance proved he deserved his place as Brandon's second, "And we decided we were being unfair to you. The Power itself wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't worthy to continue the legacy. So we hope you can forgive us for any comments we made against you that you find offensive." He and Brandon held out their hands and, after a minute of eyeing them warily, Conner and Ethan shook them.

Lexa, however, just had to get a remark of her own in, "We still don't like you though." Charlotte and Sly laughed while the red and silver rangers shook their heads. "We need a filter." Was all Brandon muttered, which set the laughing duo off again - seeing as how the fact that Lexa had no filter on her mouth was a continuous source of irritation for Kimberly, as Lance nodded solemnly in agreement, causing Lexa to stick her tongue out. The Dino's assumed it was an inside joke because they couldn't see how a filter would fit anywhere in their previous conversation.

"Now that that is settled, let take a seat in the viewing room. Follow." Kim's cloak was designed to not only conceal the features but also the voice. So that while the Dino's could tell the Ninjetti's mentor was female the voice had no distinct tone other then soft and low, which would do nothing to help any of them place the voice if they heard Kimberly speak without the cloak.

The viewing room really wasn't another room, in and of itself. It was simply another large room connected directly to the control room. Kimberly gestured for them to have a seat somewhere along the large rectangle table, the only piece of furniture visible in the room. The mentor's set at the heads of the table while each team filled in the other spots, Dino Thunder's on one side the Ninjetti's on the other. As soon as the last person settled into their chosen seat the center of the table sank down and up came a projection - similar to the ones used in the control room.

"The Alliance of Evil was reformed officially only a few months ago, though it was never truly disbanded. While it is true that some of the members were cleansed of evil when Zordon died, not everyone of the alliance was within range at that time and then there are those, like Mesagog, who simply became evil later on. It is these members that corrupted the others once again.

"Now not every villain is apart of the Alliance but those that are, are not to be taken for granted. Just because they were defeated once doesn't mean they can be again. Some of these villains have been conquering worlds and destroying lives for ages before they were stopped - some by other villains others by ranger teams like yourselves. It is unknown just how strong and how big the Alliance has grown or exactly who is all in it, though we do know that there are some who were part of the previous Alliance that are no longer a part of it. For instance: Astronema, now known as Kerone, is happily living on Earth with her family, and Trakeena and her father, Scorpius, were destroyed. Unfortunately, the time has come that my rangers alone can no longer keep Earth safe, that is why I have requested Charlotte to bring you here. Will you help us?"

"Do we have a choice?" Ethan asked, a bit sarcastically - causing Tommy to shake his head. "Of course you do, that is why I asked." Kimberly replied, "If you did not then I would have told you so." "But what can we do? We have no powers?" Kira said, confused. "Do you truly have no powers or do just not have a conduct?" Kimberly asked in reply. While that caused more confusion among the Dino Thunder's, Tommy immediately got what she was hinting at - having wondered the same thing a time or two since Mesagog's defeat. "Are you saying that because the crystals are bonded to us, we still have the Power - we just don't have anything to harness it with? Even if recharged the crystal's they wouldn't hold it, would they?" Tommy asked, leaning forward in his seat. "While it is true that an ordinary charge wouldn't hold for long, a true charge would. The crystals are conducts, they were just pretty pieces of jewelry before you found a way to draw on and harness the power inside correct?" She asked, rhetorically for the most part since she knew good and well that it was true. Still she waited for Tommy's nod before continuing. "You did not make the crystals, the Power did. Thus the Power can recharge them." "How?" Tommy asked, his mind in high gear - shifting through possible ways. "Simple, you need to find a way to re-establish the connection with the morphing grid. Once that is done, the Power will do the rest." Kim explained patiently - something she had developed a quite a bit of in her dealings with her own rangers - who were currently off in their own little world.

Brandon and Lottie seemed to be the only ones paying attention, even if they were playing with each others fingers; and Lance was laughing at Lexa who had Sly in a headlock for some reason or another. "You are swine! Do you hear me? Swine!" She growled at the boy whom she held in the headlock. "Unresolved sexual tension?" Brandon suggested to Charlotte, appearing completely unconcerned with the fact that Sly was shouting for his help. "Possibility," the red Ninjetti ranger's girlfriend agreed absently, holding her small hand against Brandon's larger one - palm to palm. "Though Lance will be disappointed, you know he likes her. It's like he doesn't even try to hide it." She continued as if her teammates weren't just chairs down from her - Brandon had strategically placed himself in between Charlotte and the others. "Hmm…" Brandon agreed, intertwining their fingers. "Too bad, doesn't Radier have a daughter?" He asked, causing Charlotte to tilt her head sideways in thought, "I think so. Desmarde, isn't it?" She replied. "Yeah, I think that's right. She's got quite a temper on her, should help curve some of Lance's recklessness." Lexa went from gapping at the first part to full on belly laughs at the last part of the pink and red Ninjetti rangers conversation - unfortunately for Sly he was still in the headlock, causing him to shake with her. Still, he had to admit, the look on Lance's face made it completely worth it. "Desmarde? You want to set me up with DESMARDE?" His voice had raised to a shout at the last word.

Continuing on as if Lance had said nothing, Charlotte asked, "What if Lexa decides she likes him when he's off the market? What'll we do with that?" "Simple, we get Desmarde to dump Lance and date Sly. He's more her type anyway." Brandon replied. "How do you figure?" Charlotte asked, having a feeling she'd be hard pressed to keep the game going once she heard Brandon's answer. "You didn't notice that last time we battled she went straight for Sly? And in the battle before that she went straight for him and again in the battle before that. We assumed it was because he closest but what if it was really something more. Something like love?" He said with a close to perfect poker face. That did it, Charlotte cracked up leaning heavily against Brandon, not even trying to hide her laughter - even if it did cause the other team to look at them like they were weird.

Their teammates, realizing they'd been had, lunged for them - causing Charlotte to shriek in surprise. Kimberly sighed in exasperation as her team started to wrestle with each other. Standing up and walking over to them, she grabbed Brandon by his shirt collar and Lance by the ear. "Are we going to start playing nice?" She asked, while her voice was still masked, the Dino Thunder's could make out the slight exasperation in it. Tommy shook his head and turned to his team. "Thank you." He said suddenly, causing them to look at him weirdly. "Thank you for not turning out like them." He explained, causing his former students to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexa demanded, hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. "It means that I don't think I could handle you and your friends. Let alone try and teach you about how to be a ranger." Tommy shot back as Lexa frowned at him. "Forgive them, they are just trying to work off a little nervous energy. What you heard isn't the worst of it but it's the most I feel I can tell you this soon. After all, we have just met. Go home, take your time, and decided whether or not you wish to help. Goodbye, Thomas Oliver and friends." With that she had the Power teleport them back to their homes, once that was done she turned on her team.

The ones in front of her, staring at the ground and shuffling their feet, weren't the Ninjetti rangers - bane of the all those in Alliance of Evil. It was five teenagers with the weight of the world on their shoulders who went to sleep every night knowing that if they failed even once then there would be no stopping the Alliance from taking over the world. "We're sorry but we had to do something or it was going to keep building in us until we broke, and we can not break. For once we do that, the Alliance wins." Brandon explained, softly, cautiously, and slowly, each of them fearing that they'd upset their mentor.

"Today we were told we have to worry about not only every villain _in_ the Alliance but also those not apart of it and there is also the fact that we have to figure out how to stop the Alliance from giving Mesagog back his body, if they haven't already, on top of figuring out how to work with another team. We've never done that before, sure we've helped other teams. We've talked with them, associated with them, but never worked with them. What if we can't?" Lance continued where Brandon had left off.

Kimberly sighed, having expected this to happen one day. "You can and you will. But if you start doubting yourself you are not only doing more harm to yourself then the Alliance ever did but you are also doubting the Power. It chose you for a reason. Now cheer up, chin up." Kim said. Charlotte grinned at that, "Can I try out my new whip on Lance?" She asked, causing her teammates to laugh, except for Lance who lunged for her. Charlotte squealed and ducked under the table to the other side. Every time Lance moved, she moved, making sure she stayed out of his reach. Kim shook her head with a sigh as the other rangers started to join in, Brandon went after Lance who was after Charlotte, Charlotte went after Lexa while staying out of Lance's reach, Lexa went after Sly who went after Brandon. It all eventually ended in one big Power Ranger dog pile.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Day, A New Threat

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, I have never, and I sincerely doubt I will ever own the Power Rangers. All OC's however are my own creation.

AN: Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. (Even the ones telling me what I did wrong) So a reviewer said something along the lines of Tommy was taking everything to calmly, that he and Kim need to express all their issues, and that Tommy should stand up for his rangers more.

This is my response to that, one this is AU I can make Tommy take everything calmly if I want to (not trying to be mean, just stating the facts), Kim and Tommy will have the chance to get everything off their chests, eventually, just bare with me, and right now Tommy hasn't really witnessed anything _too _bad. Sure the Dino's have told him what Charlotte called them but unless he sees it for himself he has to take into consideration that his team is made up of teenagers and they could be over exaggerating.

* * *

"I'm bored." Lance sighed, actually doing his job of watching the monitor, as Kim had confiscated the hand-held earlier that day when she found him and Brandon on it, again, when they were supposed to be on watch duty. "So am I but I'm not complaining about it, am I?" Brandon snapped. Lexa poked her head in, "Oh Fearless Leader…" She said in a sing-a-song voice, "The Princess requests your presence toot sweet." Brandon laughed before heading off to see what Charlotte wanted. "How come she's royalty?" Lance pouted, "I'm taller!" Causing Sly, who had actually been working, to shake his head. "She's prettier? She's dating our leader? Her father is one of the richest people in the world? She has a kidnapping record that rivals Toadstools? Take your pick." He supplied, causing Lexa to laugh at Lance's pouting.

Kira sighed as she lightly strummed her guitar. Her and the rest of the Dino's were at the lab, trying to relax and work through their emotions and thoughts at what had been said at the meeting yesterday. Since then they hadn't heard a word from the Ninjetti and that surprised them, they had been sure they wouldn't have a moments peace until they gave the other team their answer.

Tommy had given up solving the clue on his own and had enlisted Haley. When she didn't have a clue, he admitted defeat and called Jason, who he was currently on the phone with now. "I was given a clue as to a new teams mentor but I can't figure it out. Any ideas bro?" Tommy asked, raking a hand through his spiked hair. "Oh, right, I suppose you do need the clue to help me. Anyway all the girl said was "Kira", how is that supposed to help me? Yes, she was blonde. Yes, she was pretty. Yes, she was decked out in pink. Jason? Jason? Jason this isn't funny! Stop laughing! Stop laughing right now! I mean it Jase, stop it! Jason? Jason? Hello? Jason? He hung up on me." Tommy said, shocked. Haley and Ethan snickered, Kira rolled her eyes with a slight grin, and Conner and Trent were doubled over laughing at the look on their mentors face. Tommy scowled at them before dialing the number again, "Trini, your husband hung up on me. What do you mean you know? How do you know? What do you mean you were in the same room at that time? Trini my problem is not supposed to be a source of amusement for you and your husband. Trini! She hung up on me too." Tommy pouted before everyone heard clapping. "Wow, are you guys always this amusing?" Came an all to familiar female voice. The Dino's whipped around to come face to face with Charlotte, who was leaning on the far wall. "We're here to collect your decision." She explained, pushing off the wall with her right foot and walking to stand in front of them.

"We?" Kira asked, almost fearing the whole team was there. Charlotte gestured for them to turn and so they turned back to face the computer, where Brandon was now leaning. "How did you get in, again?" Tommy asked, before remembering that updating lab security was still on his "To Do" list not his "Done" list. "We walked right in, seriously, a dino statue to mark the entrance seems a bit obvious to me." Charlotte continued. "So what do you want?" Trent asked, causing Charlotte to sigh and hang her head in mock despair, "We…are…here…to…collect…your…decision…" Charlotte said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Now?" Haley asked, surprised. "Yes now." Brandon snapped before his cell phone beeped a very specific tune. Pulling it out he flipped it open, "Brandon," was all he said. "But we just got here. Alright…we're on our way." He replied, snapping it shut only to flip it open again the same time Charlotte opened hers up, they both dialed the transport code - pausing before they hit the last button. "We'll continue this another time." Brandon announced before he and Charlotte finished the activation and disappeared in streaks of light, one red and one pink.

"Looks like we're going to have to have this talk." Tommy sighed, tugging at the spikes in his hair. "Do you want to do this?" They had been putting off this discussion for as long as they could manage it but it seemed now they had to decide once and for all. "I have an idea." Conner said, causing Kira to smirk, "Did it hurt?" "Ha ha Kira. My idea is that we go for it." Conner said, causing the others to look at him, "But we ask for an escape clause. If we decide that we can't work with them then we can leave, no if, ands, or buts about it. No guilt trips, nothing, just freedom to leave if we see fit." The rest of his team nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

"That would be our best bet," Tommy replied, "By agreeing we figure out just who and what we are up against but the escape clause means that we don't _have _to cooperate if we do not feel the need to do so. Alright, all in favor of Conner's idea?" He asked, causing a unanimous raise of hands from his team before Trent spoke, "Good idea Jock, now if only you had more of them. Kira, grab a calendar and mark today's date, Conner had an idea." That set off laughter in the rest of the team except for Conner who pouted at his teammates.

"What were they thinking when they built that command center?" Lance wondered - sitting at his station in the command center, having decided to try and hack into the Dino Thunder's computer in order to download their files before leaving a small surprise, Kim having let him and Sly off monitor duty - not that they were doing it anyway. While at first he'd been surprised it was so easy, no matter how good a hacker he was he expected a bit more of a challenge. Then he realized that the Dino's security was not that good, but he supposed that was to be expected when you built your command center underneath your house.

"Are you really one to talk?" Lexa asked, strumming her fingers on the back on Lance's chair feeling very bored. "I seem to recall you hoping we'd have our own bat-cave when we first became power rangers. What I want to know is where is our Homecoming Queen and her not quite Prince Charming?" Sly lazily raised a hand, as if in class, from his console on the opposite side of the room as Lance's. "Kim is having them contact the other Originals, whom she wants to show up for our next meeting with the Dino's. Apparently she foresees trouble with Dr. Oliver after he finds out who she is. So she's taking precautions - hence their mutual friends. She chose Brandon and Charlotte because they are the "most behaved" members of the team." Lexa and Lance shared a glance before turning to face Sly fully, "Does she know them?" They asked together.

Sly nodded in reply before saying, "Kim just seems to think we are worse, however. Something about Lance's hacking into our systems and your habit of saying exactly what's on your mind, Lexa - especially after the time when you nearly started a war with the Triforians and the Eltarians. And as for me, it seems like Kim hasn't forgotten the time I circumvented our entire security system - both inside and out - just to prove I could. All of that together apparently trumps being a charismatic illusionist with an attitude problem and a excellent thief with a love for discord."

"So Kim wants us to be there at the next meeting?" Jason asked Charlotte, "Why?" Charlotte shrugged, "Something about wanting backup in case the good Dr. Oliver goes ballistic and decides to go on a rampage like he did when he was the evil green ranger." She replied, lounging backward in her chair in front of the big computer screen, which more resembled a large theater screen, that served as their contact to other worlds. Personally, she wouldn't mind seeing his rampage but that was just her. Jason nodded, "Who else do she want you to contact?" Brandon answered this time, "Just the other originals. Something about you all being more able to stop him if he decides to reenact his evil days then any other team." Jason snickered before looking at Trini, who nodded, "We'll be there." She confirmed. "Great. Later." Brandon said, reaching over to the console between the two chairs and flipping a switch - cutting the connection between them and the Scott's. "So that's the last of them. Kim should have plenty of backup." Charlotte remarked with a pout, "Pity." Brandon smirked, "Oh I'm sure we'll have plenty of friction to entertain us, even with the others here." He soothed. She tilted her head to look at him through her lashes, "Think we can help with that?" She asked eagerly. "Of course we can. Whether they like it or not." He agreed with a slightly malicious smirk.

Back at the Dino's lab, Tommy sighed. He'd been running the clue around and around in his head and it still didn't make sense. Glancing over at his charges, he noticed Kira giving Ethan and Conner the glare of death. Sighing again, he wondered briefly what they'd said or done now to merit the Ptera glare. Suddenly he sat up straight in his chair. "That's it." He murmured, causing Haley to look at him oddly. _"I am, understandably, less…fluent…in the names of new villains then I am with older ones." _Charlotte had said. And to be fluent in the older villains means her mentor had to be a former ranger and since _"May the Power Protect" _was the saying that opened the waterfall...they were most likely from the Mighty Morphin to first Turbo era.

And the only common link between Kira and a ranger from that time frame was the Pterodactyl - the power of the original pink ranger. Now that he thought about it, it was so obvious he could kick himself. The pink cloak, the gold coin - which he was now positive was engraved with a crane, it all made sense. "Who would have thought Olympic gold medalist would create her own ranger team. Especially a team of teens with attitude problems."

Now he just had to laugh, almost hysterically, drawing weird stares from his former teammates and his college friend. "I bet you had a field day planning this Kimberly." Haley eyed him for a moment before shaking her head, "I suddenly have this distinct feeling that this meeting is going to get a whole lot more interesting." She muttered. The teens turned to stare at her now, "From what I can make out from Tommy's insane murmurings, he's figured out that clue. It appears the Ninjetti's mentor is an old teammate of Tommy's. The original pink ranger herself, Kimberly Heart." Conner gasped at that name, causing the others to look at him. "Kimberly Heart is a Pan Global Games gold medalist and a two time Olympic medalist. She took silver her first time and gold the second. I loved watching her as a kid." He explained, causing Kira to "aww" and Ethan and Trent to tease him - in turn Kira turned her death glare on them and Conner to duck his head to hide his laugh at seeing their terror.

"If she's a Olympic medalist, why would she want to mentor a team of rangers?" Trent asked, trying to draw Kira ire away from him. He breathed a small sigh of relief when it worked, if only for a moment. "That's a good question. If she's going to be training anyone wouldn't it be new Olympic hopefuls?" Ethan wondered. The Dino's looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Tommy who was just starting to calm down. Dr. Oliver shrugged, "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He replied, he intended to find out a lot of things at the next meeting starting with a certain Letter from high school.


End file.
